Risque
by AnimeFantasy101
Summary: Thanks to a bet he lost, Ciel, the antisocial freshman dresses like a girl for a day and captures the eyes of his ruby eyed senior. Now, to spare his dignity, he has to pretend to be both himself and his 'twin' for the male he himself is falling for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**this is a new story that just popped into my head and i had to get down. Maybe you've seen the plot before, but I thought it fit very well here. So please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me update faster and with longer chapters :)**

**And please let me know if anyone is OOC, i'll try to fix it!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive never lost a bet.

It was a chilly, mid fall day, the brightly colored leaves dancing to the ground as the cool wind pushed them off their perch on the large, cherry wood tree branches.

Planted on the ground, leaning on the trunk of the tree, Ciel sat with his book in his hand, sighing in annoyance as another leave landed on the creamy colored pages, blocking the words he was about to read. Strands of his bluish grey hair blew up with the breeze as his ocean blue eye, the one uncovered with the surgical eye patch, continued scanning the pages, mouth drawn in a tight line.

"You're such a nerd reading _that_, Ciel," said a voice from beside the young boy. "No wonder everyone at school avoids you."

Ciel closed his eye irritated, closing the thick book labeled Complete Works of Edgar Allen Poe, a long drawn out sigh directed to the annoying blond who sat beside him, hovering over his shoulder. "I wish it was everyone, that way _you_ wouldn't be here, Alois."

Alois let out a dramatic gasp, pulling away from the boy and giving a fake sniffle. "How can you say that Ciel? You and I have been best friends since preschool! You want to throw me away like some cheap whore just like that?"

"We aren't even friends. You've attached yourself to my hip on your own accord."

"God I hate you Ciel," Alois growled, glaring at the boy before leaning back on the tree and staring up at the sky that was the same hue as his eyes. It was silent for a few moments before the blond looked back over at the boy. "So what do you think of high school so far?"

Once again, Ciel closed his book. "I thought you hated me," he mumbled, causing Alois to giggle.

"I do hate you. I despise you in fact, and if I could I'd kill you for being such a jerk. But we're friends, like I said earlier, so I won't." he gave an innocent smile and a small giggle that only made Ciel shudder and question this boy's sanity over and over again. Finally, he shook his head and set the book down on the grass beside him, smoothing out the folds in his sweater.

"It's just another school but with more immature people. It's no big deal."

Alois pouted. "You haven't gotten beat up yet?" he asked, voice laces with disappointment. Ciel growled.

"I think you're the one that needs to get beat up," he retaliated, causing the boy to giggle again.

"Silly Ciel! No one beats up sophomores! Freshman, on the other hand, are fresh meat." A smirk came onto the sadistic male's face. "Seniors pounce on the underclassmen like wild dogs in heat, I swear, if you're a girl to date, if you're a boy to beat the crap out of. Pigs."

Ciel scoffed. "High school is nothing like that. The most I've seen so far is some unfortunate kid getting pansed, and a senior girl flirting with a freshman. No one's gotten beat up."

"Shut the crap up Ciel! I'm trying to scare you!" Alois yelled, glaring at the boy and scooting closer, though never touching him.

Yes, Ciel Phantomhive didn't like to be touched, and Alois had learned that the hard way.

"Yes, well, you suck at it." Ciel replied, and the blond growled, defeated.

"With your lame attitude, I wouldn't doubt it if a senior already wants to beat you up."

"Seniors just don't go around beating up their juniors, you know. In fact, there are a few seniors in my Study Hall and they all seem…agreeable," he finished the last part with uncertainty because Ciel really didn't like people in the first place, and he had never actually talked to any of the upperclassman before, not really caring to.

Alois grinned. "I've seen your study hall class, you lucky boy!" He said. "Claude Faustus is in it and he's downright sexy."

Ciel choked on his spit. "W-What? You creep!" he said disgustedly. He couldn't remember the face of the guy, just the raven colored hair and stern expression, so he really had no proof to deny whether he was or wasn't, but that wasn't the issue. "He's a male."

Alois laughed. "You're lucky none of his fan club members are around to hear you say that, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Besides, so what if he's a dude? These days, gender is overrated. The only thing to worry about is where the man sticks his—"

"Alois, shut up," Ciel growled, face bright red. "I really don't want to hear this coming from you."

"Baby," Alois teased, causing the shorter male to glare. "And isn't Sebastian Michaelis in your class too?"

The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Sebastian Michaelis. He has red eyes, black hair, pale, though not as pale as you of course," he said the last part with a smirk, "and he's sexy too. I wouldn't mind being taken by both him and—"

"You're a sophomore, stop saying such things," Ciel sighed, stomach queasy. "I still don't remember. It's only been a week since school started."

Alois rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, I memorized all the important faces before school even started when I was a freshman."

"It's because you're a creep." He ignored the glare the blond was shooting him and checked his watch. "Anyways, I better be going, it's getting cold and I don't want my asthma to act up. See you, creep," he said, standing up and grabbing his book, walking away from the tree. Alois growled, standing up and following him.

"I don't like your attitude, Ciel," he growled. "High school is the time for fun, so loosen up and enjoy it! Don't be such a wallflower."

"Shut up," Ciel replied. "And stop following me."

"Wanna make a bet?" the blond asked his opposite 'friend'. Ciel froze in place, making Alois smile. He knew how Ciel worked.

Ciel turned around, and ocean blue orbs locked onto sky blue ones. Truly, Ciel and Alois were opposite in every way; eye color (his were like the ocean, deep and low, while Alois's were like the sky, high and bright), hair color, personalities, clothes, it was a wonder that they were friends (though Ciel disagreed to this term, Alois didn't).

"What kind of bet?" Ciel asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. Alois beamed.

"I bet you can't get Claude's phone number tomorrow in study hall."

"No," Ciel said instantly, continuing walking down the grassy path of the park towards the sidewalk. "You creep, you probably only want it for yourself anyways."

Alois smirked, running his tongue over his lips. "I already have it. I want to see if you can get over your social awkwardness and get it yourself."

"No, I can't just walk up to him and ask for his number, he'll think I'm a freak."

"Everyone already thinks you're a freak. An adorable, beautiful, girly looking freak, of course that's mostly what girls say. I think they're jealous of you, actually."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I don't care what they think, I'm not doing it."

"If you get it I'll leave you alone for a month. It's not like you have to become friends with the guy, just get his number."

Once again, Ciel froze. Alois leaving him alone for a whole month seemed awfully tempting… "Uh… no…I don't—"

"So Ciel admits he likes being in my company? How disgusting, its cute," he laughed, and Ciel growled.

"No! How can anyone stand being in your company?" he asked, clenching the spine of the thick book in his arms. "Fine, I'll do it."

"That's the spirit!" He said happily. "However, if you can't get it tomorrow then I can make you do whatever I want."

"Keep it PG," Ciel growled, and Alois gasped.

"Ciel! You filthy pig! Keep your mind out of the gutter!" he then broke out into a fit of giggles, shifting his weight from one foot to another excitedly. "I didn't think you were that way! Besides, you're not my type anyways, so don't get your hopes up."

Ciel blushed a crimson red. "You idiot! I wasn't insinuating that! I just know how you are! Shut up!"

Alois gave another giggle, waving his hand to calm the boy down. "Relax, I was kidding." He smirked. "that blush on your face really is cute, though. Those filthy whores at school were right—you are a beautiful boy. Almost like a girl," he laughed as Ciel scowled and blushed harder, turning away.

"You freak. I'm leaving now," he said. Alois brightened.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" he waved, stopping and turning in the opposite direction to walk to his house.

Ciel sighed as his feet crunched the gravel beneath him. He really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Ciel sat in study hall, pondering to himself how he got into this situation. If he didn't let Alois get to him, then he could be focusing on studying or writing, or even sketching in his sketch book. He loved anything artistic, like music, writing, and art, anything that gave him freedom to express himself in ways that he couldn't normally.

It was true; in school Ciel was considered a social outcast, finding people quite disagreeable. He never talked to anyone, joined in on laughter when someone said a joke, raised his hand to answer questions in class, or responded to people when they started to make a conversation with him. He was like that in middle school, so of course it would carry on into high school. Heck, it's been that way since the day his parents died during his last year of elementary school.

Turning his gaze from the white board for perhaps the second time since school began, Ciel scanned the classroom of noisy students in search of his target. He had half an hour to work his magic and get that number without looking like a Claude fanboy or a freak. Then again, they were the same thing.

Surprisingly enough, Claude was easy to locate thanks to the flamboyantly accessorized girl with long, bright red hair laughing hysterically from beside him.

At Funtum High, uniforms were worn. This consisted of your choice of a cobalt blue, golden yellow, forest green, crimson red, violet, or pink and black striped tie (for males—females wore bows), the option (depending on the season) of the black blazer with the chosen color trim, or the long sleeved or short sleeved cardigans with the same trim, and black slacks (the females get mid thigh, black and their chosen color plaid skirts and black knee high socks). They were standard, however you could wear them how you liked as long as it was school appropriate.

However, when Ciel approached the two, weaving in between desks and ignoring the shocked looks from his classmates, he noticed that the red headed girl was in fact a male by the tone of his voice, and that there was nothing standard about the way he wore the combination of the female's uniform and the male's.

Instantly, he stopped laughing and turned his gaze from Claude who sat there looking less than interested, crimson eyes focused straight ahead yet turning slightly when he saw Ciel approach, his face was resting on his pale hand, long thin fingers intwined with the long locks of raven hair framing his thin face. He wore the red and black version of the uniform, the crimson red matching the intense orbs perfectly. His blazer was unbuttoned, revealing the white button up shirt underneath, and the tie was loosened.

"Well, a freshman has come to talk to us," the redheaded not-female said, a grin coming on his face and Ciel's gaze instantly fell to the sharp, pointed teeth protruding out of his mouth like a shark. "And a cute one, at that."

The blue-eyed boy wanted to ask why this guy wore a bow instead of a tie, but didn't, wanting to be polite to get the information he needed. Mentally, he sucked in a breath, fighting his nerves, as outwardly he appeared confident and sure.

"Hi," he said. After a few seconds of silence he mentally slapped himself. That was a very stupid way to start a conversation. He could practically feel his cheeks burning as he tried to regain his composure. "M-My name is Ciel." Crap, he stuttered. He must look like an idiot.

The red head turned towards the raven haired male, who was now sitting up and watching the freshman curiously, a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Hey Bassy, looks like you got another fan boy," he mused, the predator-like smirk deepening. "I'm jealous!"

Ciel's mouth fell open. "I'm not a fan boy!" He almost shouted. "Don't say that!"

"Oh, are you Claude's then? Coming to check out the competition?" the red head asked again, his emerald eyes scanning the room before resting in one spot. Ciel turned with confusion to see another raven haired male sitting, a few people surrounding him and talking, the scowl on his face as piercing golden eyes rolled in irritation.

The scowl. How could Ciel have forgotten that part? This meant that this guy that Ciel put all his effort into talking to wasn't who he should have been talking to.

"Claude?" he asked to himself and turned back to look at the other raven haired male. His face felt even redder. "No, I—I mean, I didn't—I'm not," he couldn't explain why he approached them, that would make him look like a jerk.

He was losing control of this situation quickly, something that he never allowed to happen. He was Ciel Phantomhive, things like this didn't happen.

Luckily for him, the bell rang at that moment, giving him a boost of confidence to put his cold demeanor back on, sturdy his form and straighten his posture, calm his nerves and put on an uninterested look. "I was just coming to say hello. If you want to take me for a sick fan whatever, then you obviously need to pay attention in school and learn a thing or two about taste."

He finished the last part with a deeper frown, turning on his heels away from the seemingly interested raven haired man and his now fuming companion. It was possible he just made a few enemies of the senior class, but to Ciel, pride was much more important.

He actually felt pretty good with the way things were left off, until his heart sank when he realized he still didn't obtain the little thing he dared to come in contact with people for.

Claude's phone number.

* * *

"Oh I knew you couldn't get it, you bet-losing little boy!" Alois giggled as the two met under their usual tree during lunch break. Ciel didn't eat anything while Alois held a hamburger they were serving in his hand.

Ciel scoffed. "It's not like I didn't try, I could have gotten it but I talked to the wrong person. That guy with red eyes you mentioned—well, he didn't talk, his friend sure does though."

Alois laughed even harder, his laughter soon turning to choking as he pounded his fist onto his chest to dislodge the bite of hamburger. When he was finished he resumed laughing. "How can you get those two mixed up? They're enemies! It's all too rich! If you told either one of them that they'd kill you!" At his point, the blond was rolling on the ground, His loosened, violet and black striped tie getting spots of dirt on it as he did so, along with the white sleeves of his button up shirt.

Ciel was blushing incredibly hard now, crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. "Are you finished?" he asked, and slowly the laughter died down until it was just an occasional chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm finished, I think. I was just thinking about how great you'd look in a dress." He began chuckling some more.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Creep. Why would you be thinking that?" he asked.

Alois sat up from his spot on the ground, the hamburger completely disregarded as it sat there on the ground beside him, a sinister look donning his face.

"Because, Ciel, as the winner of the bet, I want you to dress like a girl for a day."

Ciel froze in mid yell.

Clearly he hadn't heard correctly. "W-what?" he asked, relaxing his features.

Alois took pleasure in the reaction he received. "I figured, what better way to compliment your girly, beautiful features then to dress as a girl?"

"No way," Ciel gasped, face heating up again. "You're still making me do that bet? I told you I talked to the wrong person, it's not fair!" he was glaring at the blond with all his might now, hands clenching at his sides as he stood up to tower over the giggling teen.

"A bet's a bet. It's not my fault you talked to Sebastian instead," he began giggling furiously now, the recollection of learning Ciel's mistake filling his mind. "That's too great! You mix them up!"

He fell over laughing, leaving a dumbfounded Ciel standing there.

Ciel never went back on bets. Then again, he never lost one before.

Sighing in defeat, he coughed nervously and frowned. "Fine, whatever, I'll do it on one condition."

Alois perked up. "Really? What?"

"It's not at school," Ciel replied, and Alois eagerly agreed.

"No problem! Tomorrow then, we'll go to the mall since it's Saturday. Okay?"

Ciel growled. "I hate you," he mumbled, sitting back down on the grass. Alois beamed.

"I hate you too, now shut up. Your voice is bothering me," he giggled, and Ciel shook his head.

If anyone recognized him, he'd never live it down.

* * *

"Oh wow, you have a beautiful body! Such nice legs, perfect for a skirt~"

Ciel wasn't sure whether to be happy or offended with the statement as he allowed Nina Hopkins, a woman his mother worked with in the fashion industry, to scan her line of clothes Ciel had asked her to bring over. Ever since Ciel was little, the woman had wanted to put him in a dress. And now that she was offered the chance, she wouldn't let it go.

"Uh, thanks," Ciel replied with a blush as Alois busted out laughing from his seat against the wall of the den. Ciel was standing wearing nothing but a white tee shirt and his boxers so that Nina could see his measurements and pick out the right outfit.

"I wish I had your body when I was your age," the woman sighed. "Is there a specific style you want? Punk? Lolita?" she asked, and Ciel stared at her blankly. He knew what punk was, but what the heck was Lolita?

"You choose," he said at last, and Nina squealed.

"Let's go with Lolita but with a touch of black. You're young, so I think pink would compliment it well. Or maybe red plaid. Oh the choices!"

"I'm thirteen, I'm not that young," he mumbled, though he was a year younger than all his classmates due to skipping a grade in middle school.

Nina turned around and reached into her trunk of goodies, squealing every few seconds, and the next think Ciel knew was that his clothes, boxers and all, were ripped off and within another two seconds he was dressed head to toe in frills.

"OH HOW CUTE!" Nina screamed, hugging the boy.

"What? Wait, let me see," he growled, stomping off towards the body mirror Nina brought.

A puffy, pink blouse with black frilly trim around the collar and the ends of the long, silky and puffy sleeves was hanging below his shoulders, revealing his pale collarbone and features. Black buttons went down the front, and a two white ribbons were on each of his sides and on the parts that rested on his shoulders. He wore black, puffy shorts that came down to a little before his fingertips, matching white bows on them as well. He had black and white mid thigh striped socks with a white bow in the outside of each one. He wore a pink and black choker and black gloves.

Another thing he failed to notice at first was the two pig tails resting on top of his head.

For a second, he forgot he was looking at himself, and instead, staring at a girl who somewhat resembled him.

Speechless, he turned towards Alois who stood up from his chair, gaping at him like a fish out of water.

"C-Ciel…" he managed to say, but that was all. Suddenly, the blue haired boy felt very self conscious, and reached up to brush his fingers through his bangs when he realized he wasn't wearing an eyepatch either, his bangs being the only thing concealing his eye.

"Where's—" he started in surprise when Nina shook her head.

"I took it off. You can't wear it or else everyone will know who you are."

Ciel felt angry for a few seconds before realizing she was right. Frowning slightly, he placed his pale hand over his covered eye, touching it gently. Memories came flooding into him and he sighed. "As long as no one can see it…it's fine," he said.

"Ciel, I don't think I've ever seen a girl as cute as you before." Alois grinned, getting closer to the teen. "You put those whores at school to shame! Heck, you put them to shame as a boy but that's beside the point!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ciel once again didn't know if he should thank Alois or punch him.

"After today, we will never speak of this again," the boy turned girl said darkly, turning towards Nina who was snapping pictures of him with her phone. "Thank you Nina, that will be all."

Nina grinned, flipping her curly ponytail with her hand. "No problem! I'll leave the rest of the clothes here in case you want to dress up more," she giggled, and Ciel glowered and brushed past Alois.

"Trust me, that won't be necessary. Now let's get this over with, Trancy," he said, venom dripping from his voice.

Alois all to happily obliged.

* * *

Ciel ignored the stares and whispers he received the second he stepped through the sliding doors. He got them all the time normally, but because he was a girl now Ciel felt nervous. Did they know who he was? Could they see through his disguise?

"Where do you want to go?" Alois asked happily, completely oblivious to the anxiety his friend felt. Ciel glared.

"I wanted to go to the bookstore, you can go wherever," the wigged boy replied, and Alois frowned.

"Don't be so nerdy, Ciel. Dressed like that, you want to go to a place where nerds gather?"

"Like I said, I'm going to the book store, you can go wherever. The bet didn't say anything about us having to stay together."

Sighing, Alois waved him off. "Whatever, go be a nerd," he said, walking off. "I'll catch you here in a bit."

Ciel growled and shook his head, turning and walking towards the shop.

The bookstore was actually a very special place to Ciel. He could recall the times he and his father came down here to shop and would spend hours just standing around, reading books. It was also where he bought his first sketch book, the day before the accident.

Shaking his head, Ciel gave a polite smile to the boys who stood around eating ice cream, following him with their eyes. Everyone had said that Ciel was attractive, but this was ridiculous.

He walked into the store, the smell of leather and ink greeting him happily. Shelves lined the walls, filled the floor, and if there weren't shelves then tables holding books were placed throughout the area. Different sections were labeled, from animals, to history, to travel, to manga, to everything. It was wonderful.

Instinctively, Ciel walked towards the history section. It was one of his favorites, and what made it better was that it was beside the wall with the sketchbooks. He scanned the shelves, his gloved hand grazing the cover of a book about pyramids on it. A small smile came to his lips as he thought of how back then he would stare at those pyramids with wonder in his eyes, amazement, while his father read about England and the previous queens.

A jingle of keys filled his ear as a man brushed past him, stopping just a few feet away in front of the books about Medieval myths and beliefs. Turning his head slightly, Ciel almost gasped when he saw the guy from study hall yesterday, the one he mistook for Claude.

_Sebastian,_ Ciel remembered and froze. As if knowing he was being thought about, Sebastian turned towards the boy, crimson eyes darting up and down as a smile was on his face. One side of his long raven hair was pulled behind his ear, giving him the appearance of being older. His pale features were completely focused on Ciel, and the boy couldn't help but notice that his classmate was extremely attractive.

"Haven't we met before?" Sebastian asked, and instantly Ciel's breath hitched, his heart stopped, and his hand fell from the pyramid book and rested down at his side.

_My life is over._

"I-I don't think we have," Ciel spat out in his most normal, girlish voice he could master. It didn't sound too bad in his opinion either.

Sebastian smirked and crossed his arms, straightening out his posture. "I'm pretty sure we have—"

_I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed._

"—I think I'd remember one as beautiful as yourself."

Ciel froze. "What?" he asked quietly, looking up at the man slightly.

Sebastian smiled. "I was trying a pick up line, but I guess I failed miserably." He chuckled and ran his slender fingers through his black locks. "I suppose that's what I get for listening to Grell." He looked down at the 'girl'. "You do look familiar, however…" he said, trailing off.

Ciel had to think quick, lest the taller teen figure out who he was. His heart was still racing from the line Sebastian said a few moments ago. He thought his cover was blown!

_But… a pick up line? From him?_ The thought made him blush. He's never been told one before to his face, and actually hearing it was very embarrassing. "Ah, uh, you must be thinking of…my brother. Ciel Phantomhive?" he asked, mentally punching himself. He was digging a whole—a grave to be exact, and he was going to get buried with his lies, he could feel it already.

Sebastian perked up at hearing that. "Ah yes, Ciel Phantomhive. The freshman I met yesterday. You are twins?" he asked, and Ciel nodded.

"Ah, yes… I'm the older twin. My name is…Skye. Skye Phantomhive." He smiled.

"Clever," Sebastian mused. "Ciel is French for sky, is it not?" he asked, and 'Skye' nodded, a bit taken aback.

"You speak French?" he asked, and Sebastian smiled.

"A bit, my family used to travel around Europe and I've picked up a few things. _Parlez-vous français, Mademoiselle?" _he asked, accent perfect. Ciel couldn't help but smile.

"_Oui. Il n y a pas beaucoup des personnes qui parlez français, n'est pas?" _

Sebastian started chuckling and Ciel smiled. It truly was hard to find literate people these days.

"I'm impressed," Sebastian said. "By your appearance and your age, I never would have guessed you would be the kind of person who would go near a book store or speak French."

Ciel huffed. "I'm thirteen, I'm not that young. And I should say the same about you," he retaliated, earning another chuckle. After all, the older male was wearing a black hooded cardigan with a white button up shirt on underneath, the first few buttons left undone, with dark blue jeans with keys hanging off a loop on his pants and black converse shoes on.

"I suppose that's true," he agreed. "It's probably even more difficult to picture two people like us in the history section, right?" he mused, and Ciel chuckled.

"Yes. My…brother…used to come here with our father all the time and look at these books. Personally, I liked the pyramid ones the best," he smiled. Sebastian nodded.

"That sounds like a nice memory to have," he said, looking over on the shelf and pulling a book off. "I like the Medieval books the best. Very fascinating. Did you know that they thought mental illness was a sign of demon possession?" he smirked. "They were fools, yet we still look back at those days to learn from them."

Ciel watched with silent fascination as the raven haired male flipped through the pages and smiled. He didn't know Sebastian personally, but now he could see that he was very smart, had good taste, and they had a lot in common.

"That does seem like something you'd be interested in," Ciel said before looking over at the clock on the wall. He had been in there for over an hour. No doubt Alois was looking for him. "Ah, it's late. I should probably get going, I need to find my…friend." He said the last part with a shiver going down his spine. Now his tongue had a bad taste on it.

"Already?" Sebastian asked, his smile turning into a frown. "Would you like to go get something to eat?"

Ciel felt his face heat up. A part of him wanted to accept, but he couldn't. Even though he looked like a girl, he was a boy. Sebastian was a boy. And if something happened and Sebastian found out who he was… "No thank you, I'm not hungry." He said, offering a smile. It was hard, his cheeks hurt after a few seconds of it. He wasn't used to smiling anymore, not after _they_ died.

But that was Ciel Phantomhive, this was his twin sister Skye.

"Oh, that's too bad," Sebastian said, sounding disappointed. "You are the most fascinating conversation I've had in a long while."

Ciel felt his heart thump but ignored it, giving another smile. "Sorry, maybe next time," he said.

Too bad he couldn't take it back.

"So there's a next time?" the taller male asked, a smirk coming to his lips. Ciel gasped.

"Ah! Oh, maybe…" he said, bowing his head down.

_Crap, I messed up. I screwed myself over. Heck, I screwed myself when I agreed to Alois's bet. _

"I am glad," Sebastian smiled, taking Ciel's hand into his own. "I look forward to talking with you again, _ma amour._"

The last part made Ciel's face turn a shade darker, and he hurriedly nodded in reply, turning on his heel and rushing out of the shop.

He was angry, confused, nervous, and…happy?

Inside, he couldn't help but feel a little happy. He had finally met someone intelligent worth talking to, so it's no wonder he was happy. Ciel did feel a little guilty, however, because in reality he had no plans of dressing up like this ever again.

Oh well, chances were, Sebastian would forget all about this. The thought made the blue eyed boy a little sad, but he shrugged. It couldn't be helped. Besides, he really was a nobody, it would be better that way.

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive," a voice said from beside said boy. It was Monday now, the events from Saturday nothing but a memory. A very vivid memory that replayed in Ciel's mind every moment he got free time to think. Ciel turned to see Sebastian standing beside him, arms stick straight at his sides as the ruby red orbs peered down on him. Ciel's stomach flipped, thinking that Sebastian had somehow figured out what happened and came to beat him up.

_Great, Alois is getting to me, _he thought bitterly as he mentally calmed himself down.

"What?" he asked boredly, resting his head on his propped up arm.

"I met her. Skye, your sister."

Ciel's mouth gaped open slightly but he quickly closed it. "Okay?" he said, raising an eyebrow, relief rushing through him. Sebastian didn't say anything for a few seconds, his eyes wandering from the boy to the rest of the noisy class.

"I want to meet her again."

_Crap._


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel contemplated how long it would take him to swiftly stand up from his desk and bolt towards the door. He was fast so he didn't think anyone would catch him, but Sebastian had long legs, and with the stony and hard gaze he was giving the freshman, Ciel knew without a doubt that the teen would sprint off and catch him if it meant being able to see the 'girl' that interested him.

The whole situation was stupid and utter nonsense in Ciel's opinion, and every fiber of his young being wanted to run off and find Alois and beat him bloody senseless for putting him in this awkward situation. Ciel truthfully had no idea whether he should be flattered by Sebastian's interest in him, creeped out, or feel sorry for the teen. Ciel was by no means willing to tell the raven haired male the truth, but he was also by no means willing to do whatever he did Saturday (dressing up like a girl and going out in public) again.

He looked back up at Sebastian, who's crimson gaze was completely focused on him expectantly.

_Crap, he's waiting for a response._ What the heck could he say?

"Okay…?" He replied unsurely. Maybe he was blowing things out of proportion. Maybe Sebastian was simply telling him a fact, not really planning on doing anything about it.

However, those thoughts blew out the window as the pale senior's face softened and he let out a sigh of what sounded like relief.

"I wasn't sure if you were one of those possessive younger brothers or not." He smiled. "Glad you are not."

Ciel continued staring at him, not even trying to mask his shocked and surprised look, which thankfully Sebastian took as a look of confusion. "Perhaps I should explain. I met Skye at the mall on Saturday and she seems like a very smart and knowledgeable girl. We have similar interests and tastes and we hit it off quite well." He sighed. "I didn't get a chance to ask for her cell number and remembered her twin brother was in my class which I figured was the next best thing to getting a hold of her."

_He's crazy._ Ciel thought. He was now leaning towards the feeling sorry feeling. Sebastian was obviously more than interested in Skye, and she didn't exist. Well, she did exist, only not as a cute girl who wasn't afraid to speak to people. She was really the school's biggest social outcast, someone a person like Sebastian wouldn't normally look twice at. Ciel felt bad, because Sebastian was chasing someone he really didn't want.

_Think of a lie. You can get yourself out of this without him knowing the truth. _

"We…aren't really that close…" Ciel said, causing Sebastian to look at him curiously. Ciel looked down at his desk and twiddled his pencil between his fingers. "Just so you know." He mentally took a deep breath. "She travels around with my…aunt a lot, so we rarely see each other."

Hopefully this lie will save him from making future lies about his 'twin'.

"Is that why she doesn't go to school here?" Sebastian asked, to which Ciel nodded.

"She's…usually here for about a few weeks at most, then she's gone for a few months with my Aunt. I'm usually home alone." It wasn't a complete lie, Ciel was home alone most of the time while his aunt was away.

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "It explains why she's so knowledgeable with foreign languages like French. Considering her age, it's incredible." He watched as Sebastian smiled softly to himself before frowning slightly. "If she's gone so often, you wouldn't mind me spending as much time as I can with her while she's here, do you?"

Ciel wanted to blurt out 'Yes! You big stupid oaf! She's a boy! The one right in front of you, so stop saying weird things!' but the hopeful look the senior was giving him made him freeze, mouth slightly agape.

_Ciel, be smart. Say he can't see her anymore and be done with it._

That's what the logical side of Ciel's brain told him to do. However, the other, sappy part that he rarely let out reminded him of what good company Sebastian was for those few minutes in the bookstore. They really were very similar in taste, and Ciel was only slightly ashamed to admit that it felt good having someone he could talk to like how he talked to Sebastian. Someone sane who didn't threaten to stab him with a fork or to blow up puppies. –_Cough-_ Alois.

He needed more time to think. He couldn't make a decision this big in only a few minutes.

"I'll…ask her."

Sebastian smiled and stood up from the empty desk he was sitting at beside Ciel. The boy didn't even realize he sat down. "I'm grateful. Thank you," he said, turning and walking back towards his original desk beside the sleeping redhead. Ciel could feel stares on the back of his head from other classmates who were shocked and amazed that the usually unsocial freshman actually talked and held a conversation with someone, and Sebastian Michaelis at that!

Ciel, however, ignored all of that and scowled at the white board. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

"Ciel~! What's up?" the cheerful voice of the pigtailed girl cried, running towards Ciel and enveloping him in a hug. Mentally sighing and forcing a smile on his face, Ciel half heartedly hugged her back. "I'm so happy! You hardly ever talk to me on your own!" She squealed and embraced him again.

Ciel had pulled Elizabeth by the pink trip of her uniform towards his locker asking if he could talk to her about something personal in private. The two had known each other growing up, practically raised in the same crib, but they couldn't be more opposite, and, though Ciel loved his friend like his own family, there were times he couldn't stand her.

Elizabeth looked down at their hugging forms and blushed. "You know, us hugging like this might make some people think we're dating," she said, almost hopefully.

Mainly because she had the world's biggest crush on him and wasn't afraid to admit it to anyone or anything.

Ciel rolled his eyes and released her, scanning the empty hallway. "Luckily for us there's no one out here," he said blandly, causing the girl to frown.

"Ciel, you meanie! That hurt! Why won't you admit you love me?" she asked, and the boy sighed, already feeling the migraine coming on.

"Lizzy, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about," he said darkly. "Now, I really need a _friend _for this, a _friend_ who could do what _friends _do and keep another _friend's_ secret. Okay?" He stressed the word 'friend' to the max, and luckily, Elizabeth took the hint and crossed her arms, sighing before her usual smile crossed her face.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, and Ciel sighed once more, though this time in relief. He looked around them to really make sure that no one was watching them and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I lost a bet with Alois Trancy and had to dress like a girl, and now that guy Sebastian Michaelis wants to hang out with her—I-I mean me. He thinks I'm my own twin."

Elizabeth stared at him blankly for a few moments and Ciel continued. "I...somewhat enjoyed his company, but dressing up like a girl goes against my pride and everything I stand for, but he looked so hopeful when he asked me if he could hang out with 'her', that I feel like it's wrong to tell him no." He sighed again and leaned back on the locker behind him, running his hand through his hair. "What should I do?"

Elizabeth remained silent as she mentally put the pieces of the situation together. "Ciel…do you tell the truth when you talk about yourself while you're a girl?" she asked, making Ciel raise his brow in confusion. The girl elaborated. "I-I mean, when Sebastian asked you questions about yourself when you were hanging out, did you lie because you were a girl, or did you tell the truth?"

Ciel crossed his arms and thought back. "I believe I told the truth, besides the parts when I had to lie about my 'brother'. Other than that, all the things I said 'Skye' liked and did were things I've actually done. Why?" he asked, and the girl nodded to herself.

"Well, doesn't that mean that Sebastian likes spending time with _you_?" she asked, and Ciel stood silently for a few moments before rolling his eyes.

"No, he wouldn't look twice at me any other day until I made him believe Skye was my twin sister." He huffed. "Not that I minded, I would much rather be alone at and after school."

The girl lowered her gaze to the ground sadly, fingers fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Ciel, you… you can't cut yourself off from everyone because your parents are gone." Ciel didn't reply, averting his gaze from the girl as well as the atmosphere became heavy. Elizabeth continued. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but you shouldn't beat yourself up anymore. You should be happy."

"Elizabeth," Ciel said, his voice soft, "I can never be happy." He turned back towards her. "That's why I would rather be alone. I don't want to drag good people like you down. Alois…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Alois is similar to me, which may be the reason I can barely stand to be in his company." The final bell rang, alerting the teens that class was starting. "I think that's a reason why I don't want to spend any more time with Sebastian."

Elizabeth wiped at an eye and Ciel turned his head, a pang of guild springing up in his chest. "W-well, the way I see it, you have two options," she started. Ciel looked back at her. "You can use this as a chance to open up to a complete stranger, be yourself, and no one would know it's you, you'd be able to pretend that those bad things in your life didn't happen to you, which might relieve some of your stress building up, and when you feel better about yourself you can make, uh…'Skye' move or leave the area to where Sebastian can't see her anymore and continue to live your life as if nothing happened." She smiled. "Personally, I think that's the best option, because I know how you act at school isn't how you used to be, and this would give you a chance to be happy, if only for a little while."

Ciel was silent as he listened to Elizabeth's first option and explain it. He just told the girl that he could never be happy, and why did she assume dressing like a girl and spending more time with a person he barely knew would help that? His true self… this was his true self. He truly didn't want to talk to anyone or anything of his own free will. He really was unsociable, on the outside and the inside. "The second option?" he asked, and the girl sighed and shook her head.

"The second option is that you tell Sebastian that he can't see her anymore for some reason, ignore his hurt and heartfelt looks, and continue to go through high school all alone with no one you would be willing to talk to who would be willing to listen."

It sounded harsh, a tone Elizabeth rarely took on, and Ciel found he didn't like this option as much. He remained silent, and the girl looked up at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'm late for class so I better get going. Bye Ciel," she said, giving him a soft and warm hug which the boy didn't reciprocate. She sighed again and bounced off down the hall, leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts.

The options Elizabeth gave him weren't any different than his original options, which meant he still had the problem on his hands and wasn't even a step closer to solving it.

Though he hated to admit it, the girl made a solid point;

Sebastian didn't know Skye was Ciel, which meant Ciel could tell him things he'd usually never tell anyone. He'd be able to get things off his chest he had built up for so long, and when he was done using Sebastian as his little comfort pillow, he could simply make Skye disappear, leaving him feeling better and able to get back to being antisocial and Sebastian satisfied that he got to spend more time with his interest before 'she' left to study abroad with their aunt.

The more Ciel thought about it, the more tempting it seemed. He would be a different person, yet himself. Open up, if only a little, to someone, yet remain the social outcast he wanted everyone to believe he was. He could use the situation in his favor. He could—

No. What was he thinking? There was no way he would willingly cross dress just so he could have a decent conversation with someone. He wasn't that desperate, and even if he was, surely he could do better than Sebastian Michaelis. The senior was tied with one other person to be the most popular boy in school, definitely not the kind of person Ciel liked to associate himself with. Just because he talked to the guy once and enjoyed it, doesn't mean he would again. Ciel knew people who were popular and good looking were usually almost always smug and stuck up, trying everything to get attention they felt they so rightfully deserved. For all Ciel knew, Sebastian just wanted to meet with Skye again to try to draw 'her' in and make 'her' fall for his charms.

And there was no way Ciel would allow that to happen, especially since said girl was him.

Ciel continued to stand there, back up against the locker and head bowed, lost in thought when he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder. A hand. Jumping slightly, he looked up to see golden eyes meeting his, the calm and stoic face of Claude Faustus looking down at him.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, breaking their gaze and looking the hallway up and down. "Class started eight minutes ago."

He removed his hand from Ciel's slender shoulder, the boy merely watching him in confusion. Could you blame him? After the first day of school, students usually tended to avoid the usually angry or glum looking student, and now suddenly the two popular seniors were talking to him randomly. Granted, Sebastian wanted to talk about someone else (who was still him) but it was still random. The freshman didn't know if he should be annoyed that his peace had been interrupted so many times in one day or just slightly…happy that he was being noticed.

Scratch that. He was definitely annoyed. He preferred to be alone!

Ciel shrugged and turned from the senior, walking off down the hall. "It's none of your business. You aren't my guardian."

He never could bring himself to say 'mother' or 'father' anymore.

Claude watched the retreating back before smirking, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and walking after the boy, his longer legs allowing him to catch up easily. "Phantomhive…right?" he asked, and Ciel nodded but didn't say anything.

_Why is he following me? _He thought as he rounded a corner down an equally long hall. His class was on the other side of the school. Sounds of students chattering and the clinking of trays could be heard in the cafeteria nearby, and Ciel wished he could be in there right now and lose the senior in the crowd of teens.

"You sit a few seats in front of me in study hall. I saw you talking to Michaelis," he said, an obvious attempt at striking up a conversation.

"Yeah," Ciel replied boredly. "Glad you noticed."

"Are you friends?"

The question caused Ciel to stop walking right as he was walking through the large, overcrowded cafeteria to get to the next hall where his classroom was. He turned towards the glasses-clad teen. "If you're that curious, no we're not. I'm not part of his stupid fanclub and if you're trying to persuade me to join yours then you can just turn around and walk away right now because I won't hear any of it."

There were a few curious looks from students sitting at tables nearby, but Claude was unphased by it, giving a soft smile in return to the boy's outburst.

"I'm relieved you claim to not be friends, but believe me when I say I'm not trying to induct you into any club simply by talking to you." He sighed, but his face when back to being near emotionless. "I truly find those things annoying and wish I had no part in them."

Ciel scowled, but it wasn't as hard as what it could have been. If it was true about the fanclub thing, then Ciel actually felt a little less malice towards the popular senior. "Then what are you talking to me for?"

Claude adjusted his glasses once again, the slight smile back on his lips. "Your quiet and do not try to bother me like most other students do, and I find it interesting. I want to be your friend."

Ciel scoffed. "I don't need any more friends."

"I have seen the company you tend to keep, like Alois Trancy. Surely I would be a step up from _that_," he stated, and, Ciel actually had to agree with him.

"Yeah…well…" he started, losing his nerve under the intense gaze he was getting from the much taller teen. "I'll think about it."

Claude nodded his head. "Of course." He replied. "I understand how some people have high standards about their friends."

Ciel blushed. "I-I don't have high standards!" he sputtered. "I'm j-just not used to people asking to be my friend." His voice dropped, making it hard to hear over the roar of the lunch room. "You're popular and I'm not. For all I know this could be a trick."

Claude went silent for a few moments, his golden eyes glancing up above the sleet-haired boy's head. "Then allow me to prove to you that I mean it."

Ciel looked up at the senior, brow raised in question, when he heard a shout down the hall. "Phantomhive! Your skipping class in the lunchroom? That's detention for you!"

Ciel turned to see Mr. Randall, his geography teacher, stomping towards him, eyes alit with fury. His blue eyes glanced towards the clock to read that he was over fifteen minutes late to class.

_Great. Detention on a list of things I don't have time to deal with._

Randall was truly Ciel's worst teacher. The elderly man hated him since the first day of class, picking on him and yelling at him for things he didn't even do. For all the thirteen year old knew, he'd been wanting to give him a detention since he first stepped into his room.

He stopped in front of the two students. "Follow me to the office, now," he said, but before Ciel could open his mouth to object, Claude raised his hand and silenced him.

"Forgive me, Mr. Randall, it is my fault. We just left study hall together after I finished helping him on the homework you assigned yesterday. Your class is his favorite subject, you see, and he was very embarrassed about asking you for help. Unfortunately, it was a little difficult for me too, so we asked Mr. Abberline for help, and you know how _he_ is."

Ciel's mouth was slightly agape with how smooth the lie flew from the pale lips, and hesitantly he turned to face his teacher. Randall, the scowl still on his face, simply watched Claude with his usual stern expression. However, when he finished, he nodded in understanding and crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" he asked, looking down at Ciel, who hastily nodded in response. "I see. Well then, I suppose I can excuse it just this once. Abberline doesn't know a thing about Geography, and I know the assignment was a little difficult and I've been hard on Phantomhive." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. Frankly, Ciel couldn't either. "Just don't let it happen again. Now get to class," he said, turning and walking towards his classroom.

"All better," Claude deadpanned. Ciel looked over at him in surprise.

"That was...amazing." he said. "I don't think I've ever seen that man back down. How'd you know I had a difficult assignment in that class?"

Claude gave a slight smirk. "Lucky guess. Though I hope you have finished it."

Ciel nodded. "Yeah…thanks." He said, eyes focused on the ground. He was a little embarrassed for this whole situation, but couldn't deny that what Claude had done for him was undeniably cool.

"Not a problem. I hope you take my friendship request seriously now," he said. "Now do as Randall says and get to class." He gave a slight nod and turned, walking away, leaving Ciel with a slight blush as he stood there dumbfounded, until he finally regained his senses and blushed harder, shaking his head and turning back towards his class.

_I'm an idiot, blushing like a girl because someone did something nice for me._

Though he thought that, he couldn't help but ponder on the possibility of a friendship with the senior. Due to always trying to be in the background and stay unnoticed, very few people have actually done something nice to the boy. He didn't ask for help and he didn't offer it, so it was strange when someone did it to him. It was a different feeling, one Ciel wasn't sure he liked or not, mainly because he felt his chances of having a quiet high school life were being tossed out the window by both Sebastian and Claude, the two most well known and adored people in the whole school. However, Claude actually wanted to be friends with _him_ and not a persona.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. There was no way he was getting roped into some weird, high school drama. However, giving the situations he's been finding himself in lately, it might have been too late for that.

* * *

Alois met Ciel outside of his last classroom like he did every day, despite being told hundreds of times not to do it. The blond argued that it was convenient this way because then the two could take the bus and walk home together and he'd have someone to complain about his day to.

"— and I was like, 'You have to admit, your boobs are huge! I mean, not as big as Hannah's, but still! You can't blame me for staring.' Needless to say, the chick slapped me before running out of the room crying. And I was the one that got in trouble!"

Ciel sighed and leaned against the bus window, cursing how the usually empty bus was crowded today, the one day Alois decided to speak as loudly as possible about some very inappropriate and offensive story. "Will you please just shut up? I have bigger problems to worry about and your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I can't concentrate."

"You jerk," Alois glared before his expression turned more curious. "So what's bugging you? Surely it can't be any bigger than _my_ problems."

Ciel sighed. He knew he couldn't trust Alois farther than what he could throw him, but in a way this was all his fault. Or at least his biggest issue at hand was. Maybe he could offer some advice. Doubtful, but it was possible.

"Sebastian saw me dressed as a girl and we talked, and now he thinks I have a twin sister named Skye and he wants to spend more time with her, but he doesn't know Skye is me, someone he could be less than interested in and vise versa, because obviously I don't care at all about him." He took another breath. "That, and on the same day Sebastian told me his interests, Claude magically wants to be my friend. He even got me out of trouble with Randall." He smacked the side of his head against the window. "I have no idea what to do and just want things to go back to being quiet and peaceful."

Ciel chanced a glance over at the blond as the bus came to a stop and he fished out his bus pass. "I talked to Elizabeth and she thinks I should keep on seeing Sebastian as 'Skye' so that I have someone to talk to about problems in my life –like I have any—and he wouldn't be none the wiser, not knowing it was actually 'Ciel' talking to him. Sort of like a stress ball, in my opinion. Or a comfort object." He sighed and walked onto the sidewalk, Alois behind him. "I know I don't need one, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be alone and not wanting to socialize with your classmates. They're all wankers anyways, which is why I'm debating about Claude's offer of friendship as well." He stopped and looked over at the sophomore. "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

Alois had his arms crossed and nearly bumped into Ciel when he stopped. He smirked at the freshman. "Just that you're in a crap ton of mess," he laughed, dodging the blow Ciel tried to land on his face. "Honestly, I don't see what you're so worked up about, you lucky little freak. Both Sebastian and Claude are interested in you, something most girls would only dream about when wanting a threeso—"

"Shut up!" Ciel shouted, stomping off down the street. "I don't know why I bother telling you anything! You don't take my concerns seriously, and when I feel I can rely on you you prove me wrong. Leave me alone."

Alois, despite the harsh words spoken towards him, laughed and continued to follow Ciel towards his house. "Relax you big pansy, I was kidding. You want to hear my advice?" he asked, and Ciel shook his head.

"Not anymore."

"Too bad, I never listen to you anyways," he grinned, linking his arm with Ciel who tensed up but was too annoyed to do anything about the action. He was truly curious to hear what Alois had to say, though he already knew it would be useless.

"First, are you gay or straight?" Alois asked, turning towards the shorter male. His face was dead serious and his voice low.

"What kind of question is that? I'm not answering!" Ciel shouted, because truthfully, he didn't know the answer himself. He was never interested in anyone before.

Alois chuckled. "Fine, fine, then if I were you, I'd continue to see Sebastian."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"His physique, long slender fingers, stern expression, he obviously must be good at—"

He stopped when he saw the glare shot at him. "Anyways, its because, honestly, I think you need to have more social interaction with people besides me. You're boring as crap. It might be good for you!" he grinned. "I know you don't like me very much, so maybe spending time with hot guys with boring hobbies would cheer you up some! Of course, you and I'd still hang out so I can hear about your whore adventures," he grinned, and Ciel pushed him off his arm, his house just a little farther down the sidewalk.

"Yeah okay, you really helped," Ciel deadpanned, walking through some lawns to get to his overly large and empty house quicker. "I'll think about it."

"Oh, and accept Claude's friendship and then persuade him to come after me not you! He's got my number!"

Ciel closed the door on the obnoxious laughter that followed that statement, and Ciel mentally debated whether Alois really had Claude's cell phone number or not. It wasn't a big deal now, so he brushed the thought aside and walked towards the large kitchen, throwing his bag on the island in the middle and hopped up on a stool. He thought about getting a snack but his stomach churned in protest. He hadn't eaten all day or yesterday, too stressed.

It didn't matter anyways, he was too focused on the current situation to be hungry.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, resting his forehead on his arms as he rested his torso on the counter.

_Willingly dressing up as a girl… the answer should be obvious. No. _That answer didn't seem to satisfy him, however. _I'm probably the only male in the world who would second guess himself about this. _

Ciel thought back to when he was at the bookstore in the mall. He intended to buy a new sketchbook but because of Sebastian, forgot to do so. Maybe going to the mall would clear his head so he could think better. Granted, he doubted being surrounded by mobs of loud people would really help him, but he still wanted that sketchbook so he might as well go and get it while he wanted a distraction.

Getting off the bus and walking through the parking lot of the mall about fifteen minutes later, Ciel the large building, the warm air tingling on the spots of his exposed skin that was bit by the cold air outside. He didn't know the mall well, he barely ever went after his parents died, but the bookstore was the one store he could get to with his eyes closed, so he quickly walked in the direction the shop was, unconsciously tugging on the sleeves of his hooded navy cardigan.

The shop was large, shelves with nearly every subject one would hope to find within hard or paperback covers lined the walls and filled the floor, along with tables advertizing new releases or small trinkets for your reading pleasure.

Ciel walked over towards the far left wall, towards the back of the shop where art supplies could be found, passing the history section as he did so. He stopped. It wasn't the memories he had of he and his father when they would look at the pictures of the pyramids, when he would talk about their country's history or look up pictures of men and women who changed society in the world's early years, no, those didn't cause him to stop.

It was the tall, raven haired senior flipping through the pages of a green, leather bound book with the title in fancy scripture that Ciel instantly recognized as the Renaissance book said man looked at the other day.

The senior turned his head ever so slightly, crimson orbs locking onto Ciel's blue ones. A smirk came onto those pale lips, and Ciel debated whether or not he should turn around and take off running. Sebastian would get suspicious if he did that, and would undoubtedly follow him, so really there was no point, Ciel figured.

Closing the book and placing it back on the shelf, Sebastian approached the freshman. "Hello," he said pleasantly, and Ciel mentally gulped, putting his poker face on.

"Hi," he replied, cursing himself inwardly for his, once again, lame response.

Sebastian chuckled. "It seems you and your sister are very similar, both being drawn towards the history section." He mused.

Ciel absentmindedly fiddled with the inside of his sleeve, eyes averted to the floor at the mention of 'Skye'. He felt a slight pang of guilt, but quickly pushed it aside. "Y-yeah. It's…our favorite subject." He said.

Sebastian nodded. "She did say you liked the pyramids. Something about your father showing them to you, I believe."

Ciel nodded, not feeling the need to vocally respond. The whole situation was awkward, whether the tall, raven haired senior knew it or not.

Sebastian smiled, something that unnerved the thirteen year old. "How is Skye? You must have seen her while you were home. Did you ask her about my proposal?"

_Crap, he asked the question. _The way Sebastian worded it reminded Ciel of his other problem, Claude, and his proposal of friendship. Though he doubted all this senior wanted was friendship with Skye.

"Yes," he said with slight hesitation before he could stop himself. No! He wasn't ready to answer!

"And?" Sebastian asked, edging ever so slightly towards the shorter teen, his face dropping as he waited for the response, as if not sure to be hopeful or nervous, not wanting to get his hopes up if they were going to be crushed.

_I don't know. I don't know. What do I do? I never would have come here I if I knew he'd be here. I can't answer this. I can't. I—"_

"She said yes."

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh Ciel, too bad you're already in some lame high school drama! :D**

**Sorry for the kind of bad chapter, there was no cross dressing Ciel, I figured that a decision that big shouldn't only take one paragraph to decide, so instead I made this chapter kind of ciel's conflicting emotions and him asking his few friends of advice to see what they would think. Just seemed more realistic to me. **

**And it appears we have the beginning of a love triangle going on! And no, not with Elizabeth! SebastianXCielXClaude! Which, I should tell you now, the love triangle will soon be turning into a love square-thing, so stay tuned for that!**

**Haha sorry this story's updates are going to be a little slow, I try to make the chapters as long as possible but I can't type them out in one sitting and I have a few other stories to work on as well. Anyone ever hear of Hetalia? One of the best things that's ever happened to be besides Kuro! My favorite yaoi pairing is America and England, so I started a story about them as well. Please check it out if your familiar with the pairing!**

**Please review! I have 18 for the first chapter, a record on both of my FF accounts! I was so happy! I hope I can match and/or beat it with this chapter! If I do I promise future goodies in the chapters to come!**

**P.S. If you were wondering, Claude's uniform color scheme is black and purple, just like Alois's. XD**

**Oh, and if you can guess who the girl was that Alois was talking about, you get my special cookies!**


End file.
